You're Not Alone
by Princess of Asgard
Summary: Loki and Thor's long lost friend is back, now that her world is at War she is sent to Asgard to live with Odin. Will the love blossom between Loki and Elle. Now they are reunited after 10 years apart. Loki/OC
1. Elle

A Little introduction to myself. My name is Princess Elle, however just call me Elle. I'm like your other Princesses. You know Girly Girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, loves dresses, Sings etc. However I have the power to control the weather along with force fields. Your know when I'm like this as my hair goes snow white colour along with my eyes turning white. However I have extra powers which I don't like to use and only used when I'm really pissed off and nothing else is working. These powers consist of being able to control people and move and then even kill them and turn them into nothing more than dust. My look changes and my eyes turn blood red and my hair goes hot red too. I think I look bad ass.


	2. Chad

Little extra information on Chad. He is same age as the boys. He can control and turn himself in fire. Here is an image of him. He is like my brother and treats me as a sister.


	3. Flash Back

Elle POV

it was a hot summer day in Asgard and myself, Chad, Thor and the others were all in the lake playing and messing about. It wasn't until I noticed that Loki was missing. "Thor where is your brother he is missing out on all the fun" I shouted across the others making so much noise. "I don't know, he being boring as normal not joining in" Thor shouted back. I felt so bad that Loki was missing out. It must not have made him feel any better after he told me that he always felt left out, and that his father loved Thor more. It wasn't until I turned around and saw Loki under a tree reading some magic book. So I made it my duty to make sure he was alright and wasn't missing out.

I got myself out of the lake and wrapped a towel around me and made my way over to sit with Loki. "There is no need for you to sit with me Elle, I could see you were having fun with the others go back over" Loki whispered softly in his voice I loved. "No its okay, I was getting bored anyways and thought I come see you" I said in a whisper as I began to blush. Loki scooted over to allow me to sit next to him. I sat down and put my head on his shoulder. I didn't know if the move was to bold but the way Loki made me feel was just so nice. He was protective over me, backed me up. Even if I wasn't the prettiest Princess, he treated me as me. It was so nice just sitting there with Loki even if we were just in silence. But that was the last thing I remembered of that day as I soon fell asleep on Loki's shoulder.


	4. Introduction

A Little introduction to myself. My name is Princess Elle, however just call me Elle. I'm like your other Princesses. You know Girly Girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, loves dresses, Sings etc. However I have the power to control the weather along with force fields. Your know when I'm like this as my hair goes snow white colour along with my eyes turning white. However I have extra powers which I don't like to use and only used when I'm really pissed off and nothing else is working. These powers consist of being able to control people and move and then even kill them and turn them into nothing more than dust. My look changes and my eyes turn blood red and my hair goes hot red too. I think I look bad ass.


	5. Getting Ready

Elle POV

I'm getting more and more butterflies in my stomach as the hours go past before I leave my world and go back to Asgard. Seeing everyone after 10 years is so scary. I think I rather fight in this war then see everyone again. Everyone is going to think I'm going back to Asgard as a girl for Thor with my long blonde hair, blue eyes and a Princess. So to make everyone know I'm not for Thor, I'm going to put my green dress on which is Loki symbol colour. I just hope he hasn't got himself a Princess already. What if he has, I could kill her I suppose. But no I'm a Lady so ill have to grin and bare it and hope that she treats Loki the way he should. While getting myself ready I sing to myself. No one has ever heard me sing, I don't think I'm that good so I keep it to myself really. I wrote the song when I was 7, when everyone in Asgard and my world would call me ugly.

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=eAfyFTzZDMM


	6. Seeing Everyone

watch?v=lRsycxGgyuI&feature=player_embedded

(Walking in the Throne Room, entrance at 1.04)  
Elle POV

Chad and I have arrived to Asgard and were met by the Gate Keeper. He was very glad to see us and knew this day was coming. He asked me how my powers are coming and before I could ask him how he knew, it was like he read my mind and said "I know all child". As me and Chad made our way down the rainbow bridge on horseback. We arrived in front of the big golden doors. "I don't know if I can do this Chad, I mean it's been 10 years" "Don't worry yourself so much Elle; it's going to be like the old days. We're be greeted by them and then have a sit down catch up meal" "Okay I know your right just don't leave me okay" "I won't I promise".

I took a massive deep breath and then the doors opened, we walked down to the top of the throne room where everyone was waiting and staring at us. I hated people staring, it worried me. I panicked incise I made foul of myself falling over in these high heels which I never had a problem with until now. The nerves were getting to me so badly.

We reached the end of throne room and I was greeted with a massive bear hug from the one and only Thor. "It is so nice that you are here, we can catch up on the old times" Thor spoke as he twisted me round. "I'm sure she doesn't want to be like that anymore, she looks like a right Lady now, won't want to join in with our fighting and training sessions" The warrior three and Sif spoke. "Oh no she will, she not the girly girl she looks. Well she is but she has secrets" Chad spoke up as he was in dream land looking at Sif. I shot him a glance to not let anyone know about my skills and powers. He sends back an apologized face. Then I was greeted by the one man which I had been dyeing to see Loki. WOW he has grown into a man now, is hair still black, his green eyes, he was the boy I left behind and is now turned into a man. I know why I fancied him and all my feeling came rushing back, I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Long time no see" I spoke to Loki with a massive grin on my face. "I know, and you have bloomed into the Princess we knew you were and loving the colour you are wearing" Loki grinned back to me. As we gave each other a long hug which neither of us wanted to pull away from. Once we did the looks we got of all the others was like they knew what I felt towards him.

"Right you two love birds, you have forever to catch up with each other. But I know I and the others are hungry so let's go eat now. You can see Father and Mother. Mother will be so glad to see you both" Thor shouted. After Thor saying that Loki and I just looked at each other. God damn it what if he knows I like him, I thought in my head. Then the look on Loki's face looked like he had heard me and that I said it out loud. Oh this dinner should be fun...


	7. Before Dinner

Elle POV

before we could go to dinner the all father stated that Chad and I got shown to the rooms we would be staying in while at Asgard. While the others went off to dinner, Chad and I would get changed and prepared ready for the meal as we had been travelling all day.  
"Elle I think your making it clear which brother your crushing on, and might give people ideas on why your here" Chad whispered so the maids in front of us wouldn't here and start gossiping.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at Chad puzzled  
"Well I just think just now how you and Loki were together, and then you're wearing his symbol colour. So I know what people are going to say"  
"Oh I guess your right so you telling me to change colour dress"  
"I think that would be wise for our first meal, just wear a red dress and then people won't think of you being here just for Loki as your be wearing Thor's symbol colours"  
"Yeah you speak the truth, I'll meet you out here in 20 okay"

As I went into my new room which the maid showed me to. I was stunned the rooms were magnificent; everything was gold, the massive bed in the middle of the room, with a balcony which showed the whole of Asgard. I knew this was going to be amazing stay. I unpacked all my clothes, hiding my warrior clothes so no one could find out about my powers. As I changed I topped up my makeup and made sure my hair was all in place, then changed my dress from the green one to a red one. I only hope Loki doesn't see it in a bad way.

I was finished getting ready and walked out my door and saw Chad there waiting for me looking dashing as ever. I only hope Sif likes him in the same way, I thought to myself. We linked arm in arm, I was glad everyone knew we were like brother and sister so that they didn't start nasty rumours.  
"What if Thor thinks I like him in a way as I'm wearing his colour, what if Loki hates me for it" I started to panic  
"Elle calm down its just a dress colour"

watch?v=jQsnOxWw5eM&feature=player_embedded

(Up to 1.05, walk in song)  
The big golden doors were opened to us and everyone looked in are direction, that when I saw Thor's face light up and Loki drop. Oh no what have I done...


	8. Dinner

My heart fell to the floor when I saw Loki's face. I saw he had saved me a seat next to him so I quickly took the seat before Thor could make room for me to sit next to him.  
"You look very pretty in that dress Elle" Thor flirted with me  
"Aww thank you Thor, thought I'll change my fashion for dinner" I responded quickly before I could hurt Loki anymore  
"You look very beautiful Sif" I saw Chad flirting with Sif, he was so in love with her it was unreal  
"Erm Thanks I guess, your sister looks much better" She replied, straight away I knew Sif liked him back she was never this nervous.

"Now Now, I would like everyone to welcome our guests Princess Elle and Chad. I want everyone to welcome them and treat them as you would treat everyone else with respect. Now let's give a toast and eat" The All Father stood and spoke while everyone was in silence listening.

Everyone gave a toast and dug into the food. I thought this was the perfect time to chat to Loki as everyone would be having their own conversations.  
"Thor was right, you look very beautiful tonight Elle" Loki whispered while picking up food  
"Awwww thank you Loki, I still preferred the dress I was wearing earlier but thought I better change so people didn't judge me on not having many clothes" I let out a small giggle at the last part. I saw the smile on Loki's face grow.  
"I think the green dress looked very nice on you" Loki gazed at me. I felt a strong bond with Loki but only time would tell if it was the same bond I wanted.  
"Well..." As I was about to carry on conversation the All Father Stood with everyone falling into silence once again.

"Elle I wondered as many people don't know your secret like I do"  
(I started to panic, was he going to tell everyone about my powers? Everyone just looked at me, Loki looked at me worried)  
"Would you do the honours in singing to us, as I know all and I know you can sing"  
(I let out a massive breath feeling thank god it was only that, everyone's faces lightened as it was only to that)  
"I don't really sing in front of people" I said with a hint of nerves in my voice  
"Please please, I know you are very good and you may put on a small show so that everyone can get up and dance to end the night"  
(No one could say no to the All Father, right here I go)  
"Yes of course, it be my pleasure"

As I stood to take my place on a small stage that had been set up which I thought had been for a performer, I saw Chad had a sneaky grin on his face as he knew that no one had heard me sing and I never done it publicly. I got onto the stage and took a deep breath here I go I thought.

watch?v=bd_AN0f3H4A&feature=player_embedded

Everyone stood and clapped, it just made me feel so good, and that maybe I could sing.  
Everyone got up from the table and was cheering for more. The party had officially started and I was the singer for the evening it made me feel so good. It was going to be such a good evening...


	9. Bad News

I woke up early the next morning as everyone stayed in bed from the hangovers they must have gained from last night. As I dressed in a simple elegant baby pink dress. I took a tour around the lands of Asgard; however as I was about to leave the castle the All Father stopped me.  
"Morning All Father I just thought I would take a tour while everyone is still sleeping" I spoke but the look that Odin was giving me I knew something was up  
"What's happened All Father"  
"Well my child your father has fallen, and the war is now coming to Asgard to get you, you have nothing to worry about we will protect. I am sorry for your loss"  
I was speechless I didn't know what to do, what to feel all I managed out was  
"Its okay I can defend myself, I am sorry for this coming to your kingdom, if you don't mind I would like to be left alone"  
"Very well my child I understand, just don't do anything reckless"  
"I won't and thank you"

As I walked off still in a daze I didn't know what to do, I had lost my father, the war was now coming to another world because of me. I just wanted to scream. But as I was walking round the castle I spotted a piano, as I sat down I began to sing, I sang my feelings and got everything out.

watch?v=ML_-d-UFOkg&feature=player_embedded

Once I had finished I let a few tears fall from my eyes, I think I woke the whole of Asgard up as I stared to hear more and more people walking around the palace. I knew now was the time to fight, my anger took over. I was ready to show everyone that I was not the pretty princess, the innocent girl who couldn't defend herself. It was my time, training started in an hour. I was going to prove to everyone I was a true Warrior Princess...


	10. Training

The hour has passed and I had spoken with Chad I told him what had happened to my father, and that it was my time to prove to everyone I was the innocent girl. He knew straight away how I was feeling and that ever since I arrived in Asgard everyone thought of me as the stupid little blonde princess that knew nothing.

I had gotten myself ready and I was in black leather with over the knee high heeled boots and left my hair down in curly. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked bad ass. However I knew people would only see me being silly and trying to be someone I'm not. That's until I show off my powers. I had made a plan in my head, look scared and worried while watching a few fights then go for it and prove everyone wrong.  
[polyvore]

As I walked out onto the grounds of Asgard I was on the high level and saw everyone training. I saw they had one on one fights, team fights and then these robots which would fight them individually. I made my way down to till I was on the same level as the rest. I got looks of everyone and the warriors 3 were the first to speak.  
"Aww the little Princess has decided to join us, nice outfit but just because you look the part doesn't mean you can play the part" They all laughed at me.  
(I was getting more and more pissed and ready to prove them wrong.)  
Loki came and stood next to me and as I've noticed he is over protective and defended me.  
"Leave her alone, we have nothing to judge her on, she could be a really good fighter for all you know"  
"Yeah okay if you say so silver tongue" They laughed back  
I felt for Loki, I really did. I knew how he used to get treated looks like nothing has changed. I knew how powerful his magic was getting. Loki turned to me and whispered  
"Don't worry about those fouls, their just jealous. Prove them wrong, but don't do nothing you can't" As he put a hand to my cheek I knew he was on my side.  
"I won't I promise I can look after myself" I smiled back  
I loved how Loki was protective over me; I left him and went and sat down while watching everyone train. I kept hearing giggles at myself, wolf whistles from the guys, which Loki shot icy glares back at them which made them back off.

The Roberts had come out which were ready to take on who ever wanted to take them on. I saw this as the perfect time to show them what I was made of. The area which we were fighting in had gathered an audience to watch the training. It was perfect here we go.

watch?v=bBb-J0hcBQA&feature=player_embedded

I shut my eyes, and then opened them and they were solid white, my hair turned white and I floated into the air, the sky went dark. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked straight into my direction.  
"Go for it Elle" Chad shouted  
I then spinned down into the robots shooting them here there and everywhere, I made the thunder clouds shoot thunder at the robots, the tornados which I made appeared everywhere sending the robots into different directions even more. To finish it off  
"Supernova Chad, let's show everyone what we are made of" I shouted to Chad  
"You sure you can handle it"  
"I'm sure, now go for it!"  
He turned into hot flames and covered the whole area which the robots were in, while I put a force field up around him so that no one got hurt. As I saw Chad come out the circle, he shouted  
"NOW"  
With all my strength I used my force field powers and got rid of all the flames and the area was clear with just burnt marks left on the floor.

My eyes turned back to normal and my hair back to its normal colour.  
"Now that's how it is done Ladies and Gentlemen. I will see you all at dance."  
As I turned around I could see everyone's faces had dropped and they were speechless. I gave a massive smile to Chad and Loki as I walked back up the stairs and to my room to get ready for the questions I would be receiving at the dance...


	11. Dance With Questions

Once I got back to my room, I had a shower and done myself right up, ready for the dance. I wanted to make a statement and make sure everyone knew I now meant business. Plus I wanted everyone to know it was Loki I had a massive crush on. So I wore the sexiest green dress I owned. Done my hair and makeup. Put heels on and I was ready for this dance. I was going to make a statement. I told Chad to go to the dance without me, so that him and Sif could maybe hit it off.

watch?v=CmwRQqJsegw&feature=player_embedded

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room and about to step into the dance hall. (0.42) I stepped into the dance hall and everyone just looked into my direction. All the guys started to walk up to me, but there was one guy I wanted to be with. I elegantly walked up to Loki with open arms which he gladly accepted and we shared the best, most loving hug ever.  
"Come on everyone grab a partner, for this next song"

watch?v=nA2k79EGHbc&feature=player_embedded

"Seems like I've got me partner" Loki whispered into my ear, which send shivers down my spine.  
His hand moved down my spine at sat at the end of hips. I moved my hands and put them around his neck.  
"And looks like I've pulled the best Prince in this room" I whispered back, which a huge smile went onto his face.  
We slowed dance together with my head in the crack of his neck and his head leaning on mine. I didn't want this to end I was enjoying the moment so much.  
I was so glad that no one had asked me any questions but I was sure I would receive them all during breakfast when I'm just sitting there with no music being played loud in the background.

"You look stunning tonight as usual Elle; you're wearing a beautiful colour" Loki pulled back a little to look into my eyes.  
"Well I wanted to make a effort, I was hoping to impress someone" I said flirting back  
"Well whoever this guy is, if he wasn't impressed then he needs to be sorted out"  
"Well I think I got his attention, and I might say he is looking pretty impressive tonight as well"  
"I might have to fight this secret admirer, as I can't have with this amazing Princess in front of me"  
I started to blush and move in  
"Well you won't have to, the only prince I want is in front of me" The smile and response I was getting of Loki was the best one ever.  
We were about to kiss when  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special Princess here tonight who has an amazing singing voice, Elle will you sing for us" The performer spoke down the microphone.  
"Yes of course I will" I shouted back  
"Sorry about this Loki" I gave him a massive hug and whispered in his ear "I Love you" Then gave him eye contact and went to the stage.

Once I had been called up on stage, I thought about the song I should sing. Then after the events which had just occurred with Loki, I thought this would be the perfect song to sing.

watch?v=8x7Ta89QLo4&feature=player_embedded

I sang the night away and couldn't wait till breakfast.

Loki POV

Elle was beautiful when the doors opened and she came walking through, a beautiful green dress on, her hair was perfect, she was perfect. Ashamed she would never be mine. I wasn't the prince she wanted, she would want someone like my brother, and she deserved someone like him. Someone that would be King so that she could be Queen. She wouldn't want to stay a Princess all her life. She came walking through the dance floor and walked pasted all the men in the room, even Thor. She came right up to me opened armed. I wasn't going to turn that down. I gave her the most amazing loving hug I could give and she gave the same back. We happened to be together when they said to get into couples. We danced to the song and it was the best feel ever. I didn't want to let her go, it felt so natural. Then when we were about to kiss they called her up to sing. But before she left she whispered in my ear that she loved me. She of all people said she loved me. I was too stunned to reply. I can't wait to breakfast now...


	12. Breakfast

I woke up that morning with the biggest smile on my face. I can't believe I told Loki that I loved him. It just seemed natural and I couldn't help it, it just kind of slipped out. I knew I had to make myself look even better this morning to see him at breakfast. For me to hear his thoughts on the matter. I've just thought what if he doesn't see me like that. Omg I might have made myself look a fool. Lets worry about getting ready and what his feelings are later. I got out of bed, showered and put a new beautiful emerald dress on, this I thought would soon catch Loki's eye. As I done my hair and makeup, someone knocked at my door only for my heart to race and me to panicky in case it was him. As I opened the door I saw Chad standing their ready to walk me to breakfast.

"Morning Chad, how are you today?" I said in a sing song voice  
"Well someone seems cheery today, I wonder why. But yes I am good thank you, are you ready for breakfast?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, (I smiled with a massive grin) but yes I am ready should we go"  
"Yeah of course you don't, let's go; you have a prince to see" Chad spoke with a cheeky grin on his face  
"Whatever" I spoke while playfully slapping his arm.

We walked down to the breakfast hall when the golden doors were once again opened up for us and we walked in, I caught Loki's eye and massive smile came on both our faces. I let go of Chad's arm and took a seat next to Loki while Chad took a seat next to Sif.

"Good morning everyone, I hope everyone enjoyed the evening last night. I would like to thank Princess Elle for singing for us, but now everyone enjoy breakfast" The All father spoke

"You look very beautiful today Elle, and your voice last night was out of this world" Loki spoke  
"Why thank you Loki, you looking rather handsome yourself" I gave him a cheeky grin which he just laughed at.

We got on eating breakfast while Thor was telling us stories, when then everyone got back to their own conversations. Loki put in hand over mine on the table which came as a surprise as anyone could have seen his hand there. He leaned into my ear as the spoke the words I had only ever dreamed of.

"I Love you too"

It send shivers down my spine, he pulled away and we just looked into each other's eyes, he saw what I was feeling. I saw what he was feeling there was no need for any words at all. However the moment was snatched away from us when a group of men stormed into the hall. Men I wished I would never see again, Men that hated just the sight of me and Chad, the very same men that wanted my throne...


	13. Breakfast Ruined Part 1

As soon as the men walked into the hall, I stopped everything I was doing and just looked straight at Chad, who stared straight back. We both knew who these guys were and how powerful they were to the point that everyone's strengths and powers in the room were useless. But my next level of power which no one knew about or seen before but Chad would work on them.

"Morning everyone, don't worry we don't want much trouble we just want to kill a few people and leave the Princess to last to kill!" The leader Shane spoke in a grunted tone.  
"You will never kill anyone and you're out numbered" The warrior three spoke.  
Before I had the chance to tell them to sit down and be quiet they were forced to the back of the wall.  
"What do you want?" Thor shouted  
"You don't listen very well boy" Shane spoke in a mocking tone.  
"Okay here we are whoever can move from their seat is the one I will fight and its win or lose" Shane spoke, everyone moved and I knew straight away no one could move and it would only be me.

"Okay Shane, you made your point just fight me" I said as I stood  
"No, you can't fight, he may hurt you" Loki shouted  
"Its okay, it will save you and everything will be okay" I whispered back

I knew that maybe just going to my first stage of powers wouldn't work, but I had to give them ago, and for me to go to the next stage he had to piss me off.  
[polyvore]  
I transformed into my suit, we started circling each other. I had to make him think he had the upper hand.  
[ -328641]  
He was shooting me left right and centre. Everyone was screaming and shouting at me. My eyes turned white and hair white, and started to shoot lighting at him, thunder storms, everything I had really.  
"Haha is that all the little princess has got not much competition. Looks like the throne is mine" He laughed and at that he shot me straight onto the breakfast table flat facing up. Everyone would have thought me dead. Even Shane did...


	14. Breakfast Ruined Part 2

"Get up Elle, get up!" Chad shouted  
with that a massive rod went flying at Shanes head which knocked him over. Everyone looked at me on the table and I was now sitting up, my clothes had changed my hair was hot red; my eyes were turning hot red.

"Who was that" Shane shouted getting onto his feet.  
"That was this little Princess" I grinned  
"Theirs my girl, now use everything I know you have" Chad shouted

everyone was just staring at me, I don't think they knew what happened

watch?v=aezAhZhv7v0&feature=player_embedded

"You will pay for that" Shane spoke as he shot a knife at me. My eyes turned hot red and I started floating into the air, and used my hand to stop the knife and turn it into nothing but dust. I heard everyone gasp at the sight. Shane started running and I put my hand out in front of me and stopped him, I made him start floating into the air and threw him to a wall. I used my powers to make all the swords in the room float and threw them right where Shane had been thrown.

"Elle that enough leave him now" Chad shouted  
"No he can learn what pain he has put me through" I replied  
"Men get her" Shane shouted

That just tipped me over the edge, and I put my hand out to them and they all stopped and I turned them to nothing but dust.  
I floated over to Shane and went to his level and whispered into his ear

"You can leave and never come back but if you choose to stay here I will turn you to dust like your men"  
"You really think I would do what a little Princess tells me to do"  
"I gave you your chance"

This comment sent me over the edge and I build up so much anger my hair starting to lift up and I was losing control over all this power. I turned Shane to dust and that was it, I lost control. Everyone could start moving but were to afraid to come near me. I was lifting everything in the room from the floor.

"Chad, I can't stop" I screamed. Chad came running in front of me and grabbed my face  
"Look at me Elle, take control"  
"I can't, save me please" I started to cry. Chad knew what to do; he had to stab me through the heart. To temporary kill me, then in a day, I would be back to normal.  
"Okay" With that said Chad picked up a sword and he put in right through me and I collapsed into his arms, backwards so my face was on show to everyone.

"NO!" Loki screamed and came running towards us both.  
"What have you done to her, to killed her" Loki screamed more  
"No I haven't calm down, we better get her to the healing room and ill explain then" Chad said softly.

Everyone was just staring, but Loki took my body and picked me up bridal style and walked with Chad to the healing room to let him explain...


	15. Healing Room

Loki POV

I carried Elle down the halls of Asgard and watched as everyone moved straight out the way for me to get to the healing room quicker. I never realised I could feel like this for a girl. Just looking down at her I wanted to make everything better, Chad had a lot of explaining to do. We reached the healing room and I set her down gently and made sure she was comfortable and I pushed her hair out her face. I sat one side of her while Chad sat the other side.

"So what happened out there?" I spoke while looking at Elle

"Well... Elle has been gaining and training on her knowledge and power but she never shows her powers as it get to a certain point which she can't control, as you just saw" Chad spoke looking straight at me.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" I said as looking up to Chad while taking hold of Elle's hand

"She didn't want anyone to judge her and she wanted to see how people treated her first and a normal Princess"

"So why did you have to stick a sword through her?" I spoke with a tad of anger in my voice

"She was losing control; she could have killed everyone in the room. So we worked out I temporary kill her and then in few days she will be back to normal"

"That makes sense, but I wished she had told me. My heart dropped when I saw you do what you did" I spoke while looking back onto Elle

"She wanted to, but she didn't want to be judged. It's getting late I'm going to retire for the day as it's been an eventful and tiring day" As Chad got up and kissed Elle on the forehead and left the room.

I can't believe how much it pained me to see her like that today and to know I could do anything while we were all blocked in. As the day seemed like it had just pasted away and everyone had retired for the night as they didn't want to party or celebrate anything with the state Elle was in. With my power I created a rose to place next to her as I know that was her favourite flower. Mother had always told me that people could hear you even when in a sleep you could say.

I moved her red hair from her face and whispered in her ear "I Love You Too" Then from under my eyes her hair went from red to white to her natural blonde. I couldn't believe that I might have done that to her. I had to respond to her as she didn't give me change to on the evening of the ball. When I was looking down on her, I leant down and put a soft kiss on her lips and spoke "I Love You" again just before I let go of her hand to retire for the night to then be back again in the morning...


	16. Next Morning

LOKI POV

I got up earlier so that I could have breakfast before everyone and just spend time with Elle. As I got up and changed and walked down to the hall, I saw everyone was up early. Parts of my plans were ruined. I just sat there while everyone else was getting on chatting away about battles, the next training session. I just wanted to get out of there. Then when I looked to father he had a small smile on his face and nodded. Which I took as a letting go for me to see Elle. However as walking past mother, she grabbed my hand and spoke  
"take good care of her Loki, you don't want to lose someone like that"  
"I won't mother" I bent down a placed a kiss on the forehead.

While walking down the halls to the healing room. Mothers words were playing on my mind, did she know something I didn't? As the guards let me in to the room and closed the doors behind me as I told them to let no one disturb us. My heart dropped to the floor as the bed was empty. Where had Elle gone? Where had my Elle gone?

"Whoever is playing this sick joke it isn't funny, where is she" I shouted. All of a sudden my eye sight had gone and someone whispered in my ear.  
"Finally my prince has arrived, the one that had saved me and woke me. I never had the chance to thank him" Elle spoke as a whisper  
I turned around only to see Elle her normal glowing self. I didn't have words; I picked her up by her waist and pulled her in while spinning her around. The laughter that came from her just made my heart swell.

ELLE POV

As I pulled away from Loki, the smile which was on both our faces was amazing. I couldn't stop what I did next. I leant down and put my lips straight onto Loki's. We shared a moment which we both left each other breathless once I pulled away.  
"I Love You Loki" I spoke  
"I Love You Too Elle" Loki whispered.  
My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would come out of my chest.

"I wondered if you would escorted me to dinner tonight as I'm still a bit weak but I want to see everyone, and be by your side" I whispered  
"Of Course, the honour would be all mine. I'll walk you back to your chambers and ill meet you outside your door for dinner. Make sure you get some extra rest before it though. It could turn into a party" Loki laughed.  
"Yes that true, let's go"

While I took Loki's arm as he walked me down the halls I couldn't help but lean into him and just feel safe. We reached my door which I walked into but turned around us in time Loki walked off to say  
"Loki, it's a date!"...


	17. Dinner 2

OMG I had a date with Loki, this was my first evening back with everyone. I was bound to get tons of questions and new friends that I never thought I had. However this wasn't making me scared. It was the "Date" with Loki that I had butterflies for. I made sure I done my hair after I jumped out of the shower and I pulled out a new green dress that I had never worn and no one had ever seen before. I pulled it over my hair which I had just done and the dress fitted me perfectly, well I thought so. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and took a huge breath before a loud knock was at the door which pulled me from my thoughts.

I opened the door to see my prince. He seemed lost for words  
"Wow... You look beautiful" Loki barely got out.  
"Aww thank you, you look dashing yourself" I said while a blush came up.  
"Shall we" Loki pulled his arm out

but instead I took his hand and pulled it down to our sides. I think at first he was nervous but then his arm relaxed and he just looked at me and smiled before he planted a small peck onto my lips which just gave me butterflies.

"Strawberry" He spoke while licking his lips.  
I couldn't help but giggle at the comment. We started walking down the halls of Asgard and it just felt so right being in Loki's company and then he suddenly broke the silence.  
"One day you will be my Princess or Queen I hope" He spoke with pride.  
I was stunned with the words and just looked up at him, but he was looking straight ahead. I was speechless but a massive smile spread across my face and I carried on looking forward. Thoughts playing through my mind, me Loki's Princess the words just sounded perfect. Then thoughts of a wedding and kids came rushing through. Before I made myself snap out of dream world and back to reality. However I didn't know that Loki had seen my face and pulled me closer to him.

We reached the Golden doors which were open for us. All eyes were on us then sharply to our hands. I caught the Queen of Asgard eyes on us with a huge smile on her face. Loki walked me round to where we would sit and pulled my chair out for me, like the gentlemen he was. He both was seated and every eye was on me.

"So Elle"...


	18. My True Past

"Elle how did you"  
"Omg Elle"  
"Elle Wow" This was getting shouted at me left right and centre I couldn't take it. The All Father saw this and stood  
"SILENCE" he shouted and everyone fell silent.  
"This is Ells business she tells you if she pleases" The All Father looked at me.  
"Yes I don't mind telling them the story" I spoke when all eyes went on me once again

"It all started when I left Asgard, all those many years ago. I had known about my powers for some time when I was little but I never bothered about them. When I got home things just got worse and I had to learn to look after myself as when I wasn't with Chad, I got picked on by all the other children in the realm." Chad gave me a small nod to carry on as I could feel the bad memories building up.

"They would call me bad names and be spiteful, saying I shouldn't even be a Princess. I never told anyone about this. I kept it up inside and just wrote it all down in songs. One day it got worse and I feared for my life and I'm lucky to be here today." Loki's eyes fixed on me and he grabbed my hand so that I knew he was there for me. I took a deep breath and carried on.

"Well I was writing in my song book one nice afternoon by the lake when the gang came up and started called me nasty names as usual. I had learnt to just ignore them. When... (I took a deep breath) the two main ring leader boys grabbed me and lifted me high in the air. My screams just rang through; everyone was either at training or in the market. Then the boys kept carrying me to god know where until they threw me into the deep end of the lake. I wasn't the strongest swimmer and with the shock. I went under; I started screaming which just filled my lungs further with water. (Tear came to my eye) I thought I was dead until my eyes turned glowing red along with my hair. Like you lot saw the other day. The water parted and I came flying out the water and from that day on. They didn't bully me anymore... well in that sense, I still got freak but they were too scared to do anything else."

"I started warrior training with Chad and his boys, while learning my powers in spare time and I had to learn to become the Princess I am today. Once I "blossomed" and had full powers, the bullies wanted to be my friends. Everyone wanted to know me. But I stuck by the people I knew were there for me through thick and thin."

"Now you can see why I don't use my powers I like to see how people treat me first. I'm glad I'm out of my world even if it for these bad reasons of war. But I feel I'm home with the people that really do care about me and were there for me." I tried to hold back tears and Loki just was stunned and pulled me into him

everyone was speechless and didn't know what to say. I looked down the table with every eye on me.  
"I think this has been an eventful evening, shall we all now eat..." Thor boomed. Every eye went to him and nodded in agreement. The food was set down and I looked and Thor and smiled and nodded.

"Your never have to worry about any of that again, I will look after you forever" Loki whispered into my ear.  
I looked at him and smiled and the night went on...


	19. Market Date

It was early Sunday morning and I was just getting ready as I heard the markets were amazing in Asgard and happened every Sunday. I made sure I dressed warm as it was still breezy this early. I dressed simply today as I had no one to impress and didn't want to catch everyone eye. As I was about to leave, someone knocked at my door. I opened the door to see Loki standing there in his simple clothes.

"I'm off to the market would you like to join me" Loki spoke  
"Great minds think a like that where I'm off to now" I smiled back  
"Then shall we"

Loki put his arm out for me to rib hold off and we walked through the halls of Asgard and out into the cool breeze. I was admiring the scene when Loki spoke.

"Its lovely out here and the view is amazing" As I went to see what he was looking at I found he was looking at me. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks.  
"The day is lovely, I've heard the market is amazing as well"  
"The market is very good, whatever my princess wants, my princess can have" Loki spoke while putting his arm around me.  
"You are kind Loki, I love you" As I planted a small kiss on his cheek. I could see Loki's stunned face.

We reached the market and wow there was so much I would want. But I had a plan to dodge Loki so he didn't buy me anything and I bought it all myself.

"Loki, I think I can see an old friend you mind if I go have a quick chat. I'll meet you back here in half hour"  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you. Or you playing tricks on the trickster" Loki laughed  
"No of course not, I promise. See you soon" I waved

I left Loki and found many dress stalls, which I bought many more dresses, I found stands with necklaces and hair pieces on. I must have spent a small fortune. I then come across a small boy being pestered my a group of drunken men. No one stopped to help him. So I walked over shouting.

"Hey leave the poor boy alone he has done nothing to you" The men and boy couldn't see who I was as I had my cape up.  
"Go away pretty lady or were taking you away with us" One of the men shouted.  
I ignored them and went next to the boy and spoke.  
"It all is okay, come with me. Ill treat your wounds, give you some new clothes and feed you and take you home" The young boy just nodded.  
"Oi lady, did you not hear us" The men had attracted a crowd and I was worrying were Loki was. He would not be happy with men starting on me.  
One of the men had powers and grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the floor. To then try and magic up spells to hurt me. However where he was so drunk he couldn't get the right spell. The crowds were screaming and trying to help but dared to. The men went for the boy again when I stood and dropped my hood. The crowd gasped.

"I am Princess Elle, touch that boy again and you will be stopped" I was ready to shoot lightning when the men laughed.  
"You have no rights over us here, you're not out Princess". As I was going to speak...  
"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. You will do well to listen to the Princess or else." Loki shot them a glare  
the men went running knowing what Loki would do. Then Loki came running at me with worried eyes...


	20. Market Date LOKI POV

As soon as Elle said that she saw a friend, I knew she was lying but I left her to it. I walked myself round the market picking out small things which would help me in training such as books etc. People bowed the head when I walked past, acknowledging me. Then I came across a ring stall which one ring in particular caught my eye. /daily-101/files/2009/01/houseoftaylor_...  
(Saying Elle instead)

"That's a nice ring right there my prince. It stands for love and is normally used for an engagement ring for the one true love" The market man spoke  
"This is such a nice Jew, the green emeralds as well"  
"Well it's your if you want it, just make sure she is the right girl sir, and you get to her before anyone else. Once given it's a sign of love forever" he spoke  
its like the market man could see right through me. I could just take it so I gave him a bag of gold.  
"Take this in payment" I spoke  
"Thank you, and don't worry I won't tell anyone of your purchase" He spoke  
I nodded my head and carried on walking when I saw crowds gathering around something. I carried on walking when I heard screams and gasps then I heard Elle.

"I am Princess Elle, touch that boy again and you will be stopped" She shouted.  
I heard her and went running pushing my way through the crowds to see Elle just about standing up from the floor and the men laughing at her. So I stood in.  
"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. You will do well to listen to the Princess or else." I shot them a icy glare which made them go running. I ran to Elle to make sure she was okay.

"Elle did they hurt you, are you okay" I spoke looking worried at her  
"Loki, I'm fine" Elle spoke while taking my head in her hands.  
"However the little boy I got to take to the castle and make sure he is okay" Elle spoke.

I stood there and watched while she walked around me and picked the young boy up and soon came up to me saying we had to hurry. I went into a daze and just pictured her by my side with our child. She would be the perfect wife and mother...


	21. Little Boy

I ran back to the castle with the little boy in my arm, Loki was right behind me. Sending me to the healing room.

"Hang on young one, you will be better soon" I spoke softly to the boy.  
We reached the healing room and I put the young boy down on the bed. When Loki spoke to the people asking to look after him they did. The young boy just spelt on the bed. While he was being looked at.

"Loki I will be back I just got to make a quick call" I whispered to Loki  
"Okay just be careful and make sure when you come back you let them check you over please" Loki pleaded  
"Yes of course my dear" I spoke while giving him a small kiss

I ran down the halls of Asgard and found the maids which made my clothes or fixed them up for me.  
"My ladies may you do me a huge favour?"  
"Yes of course my lady" The main maid spoke to me. I gave a warm smile  
"I have this young boy no older than 5. He has no clothes and is in needing of something before I send him home"  
"Of course we will make him a few outfits for you my lady, we will bag the rest for you"  
"Thank you so much, take this bag of gold in payment"  
"No no we can't take that my Lady"  
"Yes, yes you can you done so much for me. It's just a small thank you" I handed them the money and ran back to the small boy.

I saw Loki talking to his mother so I left them to it and took a seat next to the small boy and took his hand.

LOKI POV

I've been speaking to mother about keeping this boy here to look after then to return him home. Mother was saying how much I have changed since Elle has returned and that I'm turning into a mature young man. I spoke to her about asking Elle for her hand. Which Mother just had a huge smile on her face and couldn't wait for Elle to be her daughter. I couldn't wait either I have to think carefully about how I will do it. Then Elle came running back in and sat by the boy and took his hand.

"She really cares about the little boy people would believe that he is her son." Mother spoke  
"I know she is taken by the boy but the view is so sweet"  
Mother could see that I wanted the whole package for Elle to be my wife, mother of our children and to have our own family.  
"Ill be leaving now for bed, you both should too" Mother spoke while I bowed and kissed her good night...


	22. The Young Boy Awakes

I stayed with the boy all night even when Loki asked of me to just go to sleep and gain rest. I couldn't leave the boy though. I felt like I was his protector and needed to be there. When the sun shone through I woke up from my nap and saw the young boy open his eye. I got up from my seat and ran to the side where I fetched a glass of water and some bread for now. I went back to his side and asked if the boy was okay. He didn't speak and just looked at me.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you. My name is Elle. What is yours?" I spoke softly  
He took a while then spoke "My name is Oliver my lady" He spoke so sweetly. I offered him the bread and water which he ate and drank so quickly. I found the pile of clothes which the maids had done for me. Which I made the young boy dress in. I knew breakfast would be ready to eat. I offered the boy my hand which he took gladly and walked with me down the halls of Asgard. The young boys face was stunted. The guards opened the doors and only the King was there with his wife. I and the boy bowed when I spoke.

"My king may this boy sit with us for breakfast, he is back to full health and I will be taking him home today"  
"Yes of course, young boy would like to join us this morning?" The King spoke  
"Yes please my King" Oliver spoke clearly  
the king and queen nodded and I sat down and made the boy sit next to me. He tucked into the food and it looked like he had not eaten for a long time.  
Then the hall filled up and Thor, Sif, the warrior three and Loki walked in. Then all smiled at me.  
Loki sat next to me and gave me a warm smile. We all tucked in eating and laughing. While Thor and the warriors told young Oliver of their stories.

Once breakfast had finished I grabbed the bag with the extra clothes I had made for him. I filled the bag with food also and some money...


	23. Taking Him Home

I got the house saddled up, and got the boy ready along with myself ready to take him home. I got onto the horse and sat young Oliver in front of me. Loki wished me off and to be careful. Oliver and I went speeding off on my horse and I told him to give me directions to his house. We rode along the path passing people and children to when I arrived at a small cottage with a middle aged women came running out when I let Oliver down from the horse they went running to each other and hugged each other. The picture was amazing I hoped to have that one day.

I jumped down from the horse and Oliver and his mother stood while she held him close. I grabbed his bag and walked to them.  
"Hello my name is Elle, I saw your saw and I saved him. I took him back to the castle and cared for him but here he is now backing to full health."  
The mother just nodded.  
"This bag here is full of clothes for him, food and money for you both"  
"How do I know you're not ticking us?" The mother asked worried.  
"Don't worry mum she is lovely. She is the Princess, I even sat and had breakfast with the King and Queen and Thor... it was awesome" Oliver piped up.  
"OMG, I am so sorry for being rude" She bowed  
"No, no it is okay you are a mother looking out for her son. I understand.

I walked up to the pair and knelt down to Oliver.  
"You be careful now and stand up for yourself okay. I am sure I will meet you both again one day" I spoke while planting a kiss on his forehead. I stood and nodded to the mother when I walked back to my horse and got back on. I waved to both of them and rod off.

However on way back I rode into trouble it started to get dark and I was circled by the drunk men the other day.  
"Where you think you're going little Princess" One shouted  
"Haven't got your Prince here to save you now have you" Another shouted  
I whispered to my horse " Get Loki and Thor, quickly" I jumped off my horse and she went running. I was outnumbered; the guy that knew spells used one on me that sent me to the floor in pain. He then picked me up and punched me straight in the face. I felt blood coming from my mouth. I spat it out and stood  
"You are no man if you beat a women smaller and weaker then yourself" I glared. He didn't like the comment and picked me up by my neck.  
Then all the skies went dark and lightning was sticking. I knew this was not my powers and looked over and saw Loki and Thor and The Warrior three.

"You put her down now, I order you of Prince of Asgard you let her go" Thor shouted. The man threw me to one side, when Thor shot lightning down to some of them and Loki threw sharp knives at the others.  
"At least they won't be bothering anyone again" Sif spoke.

Loki got down from his horse and cam running to me, I stood and was fine but I could see the worry on his face.  
"Are you okay, I told you to be careful" Loki spoke while pulling me into a tight hug  
"I know, I was but I'm fine promise you Loki" I spoke while hugging him back.

THOR POV

we were all sitting outside admiring the sunset when Ell's horse arrived but not Elle, We all knew straight away what that meant. So we saddled up and went riding to get Elle. We saw the tracks left and followed them. I saw the men and warned them off with my mighty power. Once they threw Elle to one side and Loki and I soughed the men out. Loki went running to her. I had never seen Loki act this way to a person. He really did care and love Elle. The way he held her in his arms. I wished to have that one day.

Elle POV.

I climbed onto Loki's horse and I sat in front of him. His arms went around me and I laid back into him. We were riding home, I felt safe in the arms of the man I loved...


	24. Proposal

Few days had passed and everyone was back to full health, training was happening early mornings. Most evenings consisted of parties.

However this evening was a big evening. Loki was taking me out on a dinner date in the gardens. However the maids were sure is was not any normal date. But 'the' date. The date that he would ask my hand in marriage. I did not believe the maids. Yes me and Loki had got very close. I could see that and everyone else could. But I don't think his mother or father would approve of me in that light. However the time was set when he would come and meet me and take me to our meal. The maids helped me get ready as they believed this was an important night. Few hours later I was finished dressed and ready.  
[polyvore]

The knock came at my door on the dot. When I open to see Loki. Wow he looked more handsome than ever.  
"You look beautiful Elle" He took my hand and kissed it.  
"Your looking handsome to my love" I spoke while planting a kiss on his cheek and took his arm.

We walked to the great gardens of Asgard where a table was lit with food for us to eat. Wow this was so romantic. Loki took me to my seat and we ate, chatted about the past, the present and the future. We had some glasses of wine when Loki stood up and walked me down into the gardens. It was a lovely sight at this time of night. Then Loki stopped and spoke.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Elle, along with everyday" I turned and saw Loki smiling. I walked up to him and had to look up to him. Then he spoke again.  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time now, to make everyone see my love for you. Make all the other men on the realms jealous. He got down on one knew and pulled a beautiful emerald diamond from his pocket.  
"Elle will you do me the honours and become me wife and my princess"  
I stood there stunned, no words would come from my mouth. Only a few tears from my eyes. WOW. Then...  
"Yes, OMG Yes of course I will Loki. I love you so much"  
He put the ring my finger and picked me up and span me around...


	25. Telling People

The night kept playing in my mind the smile had kept on my face. The same smile which was there when he asked me. We had told the family and close friends. But it was the night before Thors big day were he would become King. He had called a party the night before so I asked for permission from if we could tell everyone. Which Thor agreed to and believed it is the perfect time. However my maids had told me earlier in the day that they overheard the men teasing Loki that he could not pull a beautiful women and that only Thor could. Plus the only women he could get would have no money, be poor, have no talent and large.

I had spoke to Loki and said to him to not let anyone know about us till tonight when we announce it to everyone. Plus I would be doing an surprise to make every man jealous that evening. Loki smiled when he heard of my little plan. But not even he knew what I was wearing.

So the maids and I got myself ready early. I had picked the perfect shoes to go with my dress, they were gold high heeled and elegant with badass attached to them. [Christian-Louboutin-Lady-Peep-150-Gold-Spiked_1]I done my hair in a middle parting and curled it but making sure still long enough to come to my chest. [Stephanie-Pratt-long-wavy-blonde]  
I made me lips have the reddest of red on, had mascara and blusher on and I looked at myself in the mirror and me and the maids stated that I could make eyes on me. One of the maids which I sent to get the latest update came in saying

"The halls are full my lady, everyone is celebrating. But the men are teasing Loki as he is on his own and they all got dates but they are teasing Loki." She spoke catching her breath.  
"Okay, ladies I think its show time" We all made sure I was 'perfect' in a sense and we was walking down the halls. I couldn't wait to stop the bullies.

watch?v=lwlcezuZYYY&feature=player_embedded

The doors were about to open and you could hear the music from far down the halls. The doors opened and all eyes were on me. It felt like I was on the thing humans call a catwalk. I walked straight up to Loki and looked up and planted a kiss on his lips (even with these heels I'm still smaller) which made all the men around him gasp.

"Gentlemen I didn't come on my own to night this is Princess Elle, who I am with" Loki spoke with pride. I looked at the men and spoke  
"Please to meet you" I smiled. Loki put a arm around me while the waiter gave us a glass of wine each. The party was going on and then it was our time when Thor shouted everyone to listen and me and Loki was the centre of attention.

"We have something to tell you all" Loki spoke with pride like a true prince should.  
"I have asked Elle to marry me and she has said yes. We are to wed in two days" Loki spoke while looking at me  
everyone cheered and screamed and Loki and I shared a passionate kiss which set the crowd off even more. The party carried on and there was no more hiding that I was future Princess to Loki. Then I stood to make an announent.  
"Sorry to stop the party again, but me and the girls and the band have been working on a song and dance to present to you. To make the party even better and into a show. In a few minutes you will all see it" I spoke and went back stage and out of sight to change and get ready for the performance. Seats had been arranged at this point and everyone took their seats.

watch?v=Dw11gk_HetE&feature=player_embedded

Everyone cheered and screamed for more. I spoke  
"We can do one more song and dance for you all" Everyone cheered.

watch?v=U3APrqTKtcA&feature=player_embedded

"Thank you to all my girls and the audience" Everyone cheered and the night had ended...


	26. Wedding Gone Wrong

Today was my big day... But the day was not happening. Thor hadn't become King and he had gone to sort out the Frost giants. Then I was to find out Thor had been banished and everyone was wondering what had happened. The King had gone into the Odin Sleep and no one was ready for it. I was upset for Thor and their father. I comforted Loki and he had found out about his true self and said I didn't have to stay by him.

"Just because you're a frost giant that means nothing to me. As long as I'm with you. I don't care" I spoke while touching his face  
"I'm a monster Elle" He snapped while getting up and moving away from me  
"Loki, I love you. I don't care what you are. Your still my Loki" I spoke while wrapping my arms around him from behind  
"You can do so much better though Elle, a prince that will make you a queen. Like Thor" He spoke while turning  
"Loki doesn't be stupid. I don't want Thor or anyone else. I want you" I spoke while looking up at him and placing a small kiss on his lips  
"I Love you so much Elle"  
"I Love you too Loki and can't wait to become your Princess"  
"Nope to become my Queen now. I'm King of Asgard" Loki smirked...


	27. The End

This is the end of this story. Now Thor takes place. I will be writing a Thor story. Plus ill be waiting to bring LOKI part 2 as it will take place during The Avengers. Thank you so much for your feedback and comments. Love you guys XOXO


End file.
